A Basket of Letters
by Kirk4ever
Summary: What was in the letter Dumbelydore left for Petty? Was there only one letter?
1. Default Chapter

What was in the letter Dumbelydore left for Petty? Was there only one letter? Will the Author continue to bore you with pointless rhetorical questions? Will any of this make sense? Will anyone read this? Will anyone who has started to read this now stop? Will I get any reviews? Was that a hint? Will I let you read the story? Will I ever stop my ramblings?

_

* * *

__Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_Due to events beyond my control, both your sister and brother-in-law, the Potters, have been murdered. Their killer is no longer alive, thanks to your nephew Harry James Potter (through a powerful magic I am not at liberty to say in a letter). The Potters died as heroes, at the hands of a man known as Lord Voldemort. He was once a boy called Tom Marvolo Riddle and I thought I knew him well. His victims did not suffer, and I would like to invite yourself, your husband, son and Harry to the funeral on Sunday. If you do wish to attend, please hold on to your dustbin lid at precisely 11:00 Sunday morning. No one will see you leave._

_Many of Voldemort's followers are still around, lying in wait to revenge their master by killing your nephew. It is my belief he will be the safest with you and your family because of a bond with Lily. It would be best for the boy if he were to have limited contact with the wizarding world until further notice – he is now famous and the wealthiest person alive. _

_Harry does not need to be pampered the way he would be in our world. If you feel you are unable to take him in, a liable reason will have to be explained in a wizarding court. £100 per week will be sent in advance to you for his upkeep, and if more/less is required, please do not hesitate to contact a college or myself._

_Before she died, Lily wrote a letter to you, knowing what would happen if both she and James were killed by Lord Voldemort. It is enclosed and I hope peace is brought to your heart._

_I hope to see you on Sunday._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_

* * *

_

Is there another pat to this story? Should it actually be another chapter? Will you still read this? Was that letter abysmal? Will I ever get any reviews? will you read this?

* * *

_To Petty,_

_Sorry, that kinda just slipped out of my quill!_

_If you are reading this, then both James and I are dead, but my baby is still alive and crying! As I'm sure Albus has told you, your care is my baby's only hope of survival so you had better look after him, or I will do some serious haunting! At the age of 17, Harry will be of age and then be able to access his fortune, but until then, Albus will see to his needs and provide him with a bank account until then. His schooling has been paid for, and the specialised equipment he'll need for secondary school is in the account Albus is holding for him._

_I hope all sins are forgiven, and I will always look out for you. Please care for my baby and I hope to see you when you cross to the other side._

_All my love,_

_Lily _

* * *

_Is it finished?_

_YES_

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW, I'VE GIVEN YOU ENOUGH HINTS ALREADY!_


	2. Chapter 2

Remember My Last!

Someone pointed out to me in a review that I could have expanded on "Remember my last!", and thinking about it more, I think they are right. However I would like to just say that it was written before OotP came out, which is why I am now including this chapter.

I think that while Dudley and Harry were out side the room in the first book, after Harry had just received his letter, something more went on than we thought. What if I said that there was a letter addressed to Petunia with Harry's Hogwarts one!

* * *

Dear Petunia,

I believe that just under ten years ago, you were entrusted with your nephew, Harry James Potter. You were asked to look after him as your own – you have not. I know where Harry sleeps, and I know how little you do to care for him. You have done the bare minimum to keep him healthy and WE ARE NOT HAPPY.

Harry must be kept with you so that both he and you are protected from the Dark Forces, however if you do not take better care of your nephew in the future, I will be forced to send someone to make sure you comply.

Until we speak again,

I remain,

Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster

* * *

Very short, I know, but no over use of rhetorical questions in this chapter!

For the anonymous reviewer who told me off for spelling Dumbledore wrong, thank you but it was intentional. I was on a bit of a sugar rush when writing, therefore 'Dumbelydore' or however I spelt it would seem perfectly logical.


End file.
